My Heart Yearns for You
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: The new drabble series for Shirosaki and Orihime
1. I love you

_I decided to redo my HichiHime drabble series (it was actually cause I accidentally deleted some of the drabbles.. So I figured I'd redo the entire thing)_

_ I feel I should write more HichiHime, the only problem is I can never write long stories. They end up being drabbles XD. But I suppose I like shorter stories better than long ones ._._

* * *

He never showed his true affections. He may have been Ichigo's instincts, but affections weren't his thing. He had told his Queen this the first time they got together.

Every now and then, he'd show her how much she meant to him. Kissing her forehead, lightly patting her head.

He even stopped grumbling each time she gave him a hug.

But he could never say **"I love you."**

It's true that hollows can't love. But Shiro wasn't like other hollows. It wasn't that he didn't love her.

He just didn't know how to express it.

There were times when he would go slower when they'd have sex. He even let her control the pace and let her dominate him.

Sex was one thing. Making love was completely different.

He did have those odd moments where he'd feel a fluttering sensation in his stomach. He wasn't sure what kind of emotion it was so he dubbed it as his stomach grumbling.

When she was sad, he'd feel a pain in his chest.

Every time she smiled, he felt a grin appear across his lips.

But he wasn't sure if he could come out and tell her;

_**"I love you."**_

One thing he knows for sure.

She loves him so much she constantly reminds him of it by being with him.

Another thing he knows?

That she **knows** he loves her. She's fully aware of this that she even told him she'd be patient and told him not to force himself to say those words.

She knows that when the day comes where he can finally say those three words;

She'll smile so big, he'll be devoured.

* * *

_**A/N: R & R? **_

_**Please, if possible, give me a prompt to work with :3**_


	2. I Crave your Soul

You told me that **Love** was a **human** emotion.

That it was something anyone and anything could feel, if given the right opportunity.

I'm just a _**hollow**_. I am a being that lives within the man you truly love.

I'm the **monster** that he hates. He wants to **kill** me, **banish** me, even..

**Torture** me.

He won't let me near you. And that is torture _itself_.

I'm **nothing** like him.

I don't feel anything emotions like **love**.

I feel... **Lust**. I crave to touch you, devour your entire soul until it becomes apart of mine.

I feel... **Desire**. My blood burns to touch any part of your body. It burns for a taste of your blood as it drips down your fragile skin.

I feel... **Obsessive**. I want to keep you with me, and at the same time, push you away. Your smile burns my skin, the happiness that shines from those smiles washes away my evil _sins_.

I feel... **Possessive**. I want to tear **their** eyes out, rip their throats **open** and **crush** their souls. Anyone that stares at **my** _Princess_... **dies**.

That's right. You're **mine**.

**Mine**.

**Mine**.

**Mine**.

And I'll keep reminding you of this fact until I **die**.

Because there's no way I'd let you **die** first.

You will always be **mine**.

Not even the **King** owns you now.

.

.

.

My **Queen**.


	3. For I Am A Sin

When I first met you, I was within the mind of my King. He wouldn't let me out to see you, in fear you'd run away. But also, he was scared of losing control.

Of **hurting **_you_.

I told him, again and again, I wouldn't do that.

But he didn't _**listen** _to me.

To be accurate, he didn't **trust **me.

However, I finally got my way. It involved hurting him though.

Which had somehow hurt you.

You had seemed so **terrified**.

So **vulnerable**.

So **weak**.

And yet, I felt pain where King's heart is.

I felt **loneliness**.

**Ugly**.

All because you **feared** me.

I will always be stronger than King. Yet you still love him **more**.

Will you ever _love _**me**?

Someone as hideous and ugly as me?

The one person that King fears more than Aizen?

Hopefully one day you will.

For I will never be complete.

Without **you**.


End file.
